


Road Head

by quanticosreid



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich Smut, M/M, blowjob, gallavichsmut, handjob, thats a lot of talking tbh, this is my first smut so iM SORRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quanticosreid/pseuds/quanticosreid
Summary: Mickey's stressed about getting across the border so Ian helps him relax.[1525 word count]





	

"How much longer we got? I'm tired of these same fuckin' songs over and over"

"About 6 hours," Ian sighed, his fingers tapping against the door as he slowly got more and more annoyed with the older boy next to him, "Just turn it off if you're tired of it," he reached over and turned the music off. The actual radio didn't work, so all they were stuck with was the one cd in the stolen car. One scratched up 'Now That's What I Call 90s' cd.

"I'm not gonna just sit in silence," Mickey grumbled, his fingers loosening their grip on the wheel, wiggling his fingers around for a second before he re-clenched them, "With your loud ass breathing"

They'd been in the same car together for about 2 hours since they left Damon, and Mickey had been getting more and more grumpy with every minute. He didn't mean to, but he was just tired and stressed out about making it over the border. He'd looked forward to this, escaping with Ian. It's what got him through his time in prison, the thought of them starting over, together. And he was so close to it.

"You need to calm down, mick," Ian mumbled, his hand reaching over to give Mickey's knee a comforting squeeze.

"I am calm, fuck off"

Ian rolled his eyes, not moving his hand from his boyfriend's knee. he knew mickey like the back of his hand, he knew when he was lying. and he knew when he was stressed out about something. so he used his other hand to undo his seat belt, shifting around in his seat for a second before leaning over to mickey's lap.

"the fuck are you doing?" mickey said, jumping slightly and looking down at the red head in his lap.

"I'm helping you relax," Ian shrugged, his left hand running up mickey's leg, joining his other hand in pulling his shirt up a little so he could start unbuttoning his jeans. He could hear Mickey's breaths start to quicken at the same time his cock started to harden under Ian's touch, as he palmed him through his jeans.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ian saw mickey quickly set the cruise control so he could pull his foot away from the gas pedal, watching his leg start to bounce up and down in anticipation, "Get on with it, Gallagher. We ain't got all day"

"We got 6 hours, actually," Ian fired back, shifting a little bit in his seat so he could move his head closer to mickey, his fingers grabbing at the waist of his jeans and tugging the front down just enough.

"Fuck," Mickey's breathy tone was enough to make Ian smirk to himself, looking at his knuckles go white as he gripped the steering wheel. Ian pushed his shirt up more, leaning forward more, straining over the armrest to be able to press his lips to the skin above Mickey's waist band.

He hooked his fingers into the elastic, pulling his boxer down with his jeans, one of his hands immediately going to wrap around Mickeys now freed cock. Mickeys breath was coming out in shorter puffs now, and Ian could hear him crack his neck to try and calm himself, his fingers tapping on the steering wheel.

It was when Ian pressed his tongue flat against Mickey's shaft, running it painfully slow up the side of his cock and then sucking the tip into his mouth, it was then that Mickey lost it. One of his hands left the steering wheel to grip Ian's hair in his fingers, "Oh fuck, Ian"

Ian just hummed in response, sending another jolt of pleasure up through Mickey, his foot tapping. Ian kept his assault going, his head bobbing up and down at a quick pace as his tongue rolled around Mickey's tip every so often.

"Shit, I fucking missed this," Mickey could barely let out a breathy chuckle, trying his best to keep his eyes from fluttering closed so he could still watch the road. This was the first-time Ian's sucked him off since before he got locked up. The first time he'd felt Ian's lips stretch around his cock the way they always did, felt how warm and wet his mouth was. Jesus fucking christ, his mouth was so good.

"So good," Mickey voiced his thoughts, pushing his fingers back through Ian's hair to get a better grip, "Mouth is so fucking good"

Ian hummed to himself, pulling off Mickeys dick with a pop, taking pride in the little whine Mickey let out. He ignored it, sitting back up and replacing his mouth with his hand, his fingers wrapping around his boyfriend's shaft.

Mickeys right hand went back to the wheel next to his left, gripping it tightly, "Gonna I, gonna make me-"

"You gonna cum Mick?" Ian murmured, leaning into Mickeys side so his mouth was level with his ear, "Gonna cum for me?"

Mickey nodded his head once, his words failing him as his eyesight started to get patchy with his impending climax. He groaned softly when Ian's hand slowly its pace, canting his hips up to try and get the pace back up.

"Pull over, mick," Ian said, his warm breath making mickey shutter and jerk the wheel a little bit again. Mickey simply nodded again, fingers fumbling to switch the cruise control off so he could press the brake pedal down, pulling the car to a stop on the side of the road. They were surrounded by nothing, just dust, and empty highway.

Mickey took the chance to let his hands drop from the wheel, one resting the door next to him and the other gripping Ian's shirt in his fingers.

Ian scooted over, even more, so he was sitting half on the armrest, pressing two of the fingers on his free hand to his boyfriend's lips. Mickey willingly let Ian press down on his bottom lip, pushing his mouth open just enough to slide his fingers in. The dark hair boy took the chance to start sucking on them, swirling his tongue around them, knowing what Ian was going to do with them.

Ian let out a little groan at the feeling of Mickeys mouth, how wet and soft it was around his fingers. God, he was going to miss that mouth. The pornographic sounds Mickey was making, the little groans and the slurping noises as he leaned forward to keep Ian's fingers in his mouth.

He pulled his fingers away slowly, watching the string of spit that trailed from Mickeys mouth and fell onto his chin, watching how much he didn't care, "Fucking gone, aren't you Mick?"

Mickey nodded rapidly, shifting his hips around to pull his pants down more, giving Ian more access. Ian slipped his fingers down, smiling to himself as Mickey pushing his legs up more to make it even easier.

Mickeys breath hitched softly as one of Ian's fingers started rubbing at his ring of nerves, his lips pressed to his ear again, "So good for me Mick, missed you so much"

Mickey shuttered under Ian's touch, his fingers clenching and unclenching his shirt over and over. He let out another soft moan as Ian pushed his finger inside of him, slowly stretching him out.

"Relax, mick," Ian mumbled, mickey could feel his lips moving against his ear, "So fucking tight for me"

Mickeys head was spinning and clouded, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried his hardest to hold onto whatever shred of reality he had left before he was completely fucking gone. he could barely register when Ian pushed another finger in until they found that spot, making Mickey jerk and his head slam back into the headrest, "S shit, gonna-"

"Gonna cum, Mick?" Ian groaned into his boyfriend's ear, shifting hips his around to try and find some sort of friction for his own hard on, "Gonna cum for me?"

Mickey was a stuttering mess, hips thrusting up into Ian's hand as Ian jerked him off, occasionally running his thumb over the top of his cock, driving mick fucking insane.

"Gonna, gonna make me cu- cum," Mickey choked out, Ian's fingers rubbing harshly against his prostate making him jerk around even more.

"Do it, then," Ian pressed, speeding up both his hand's movements, "Cum for me, mick. So good for me, so fucking good"

Ian pressed his lips against the skin below Mickey's ear, pushing him over the edge finally. Mickey hit his wall, and he hit it hard, body jerking forward away from the back of the seat, hunching over and resting his forehead on the steering wheel, "Fuck"

His voice was barely above a whisper, but Ian could still hear him, a smirk spread across his lips.

"Fuck, I missed that," Mickey let out a breathy laugh, pushing himself up from the steering wheel and looking over at Ian, a shaky arm reaching up and grabbing the back of his head, pulling him in for a kiss.


End file.
